


A Code of Honor

by TheShadowKeeper



Series: A Code of Honor [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Book 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKeeper/pseuds/TheShadowKeeper
Summary: "Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true.... but those who abandon their friends..... are lower than scum." -Kakashi HatakeMinato Hatake lives by a code of honor, never abandon your friends. He understands that teamwork is everything and he has worked hard to get where he is now, but the team he is put on doesn't understand the first meaning of teamwork. Minato has a long way to go to becoming a Jounin, but maybe he can help his team along the way.





	A Code of Honor

<https://photos.app.goo.gl/DWVdkPTZhTVNyGFv8> (The link to see Mino's special eyes and also to allow you a badly drawn picture of what the auras would look like(I did the drawing using a website, so it was rather shaky looking. I didn't want to bother actually drawing it because this way was just faster and it doesn't need to be good for you to get the idea.)) (If the link doesn't work let me know.)

Twelve years ago in a small village known as the Leaf Village, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, sending the mountains around it crashing down and tidal washes to come crashing to the shores. This village, like many, was a village that housed and trained ninjas. These ninjas rose up to protect their village, even if it meant sacrificing their lives.

There was one shinobi, one greater than many, that faced the nine-tailed fox head on. This great ninja sacrificed his very life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

Now years later the village live in peace, training new ninjas to replace the ones they lost. Minato Hatake is one of those said ninjas in training. He was named after the fourth Hokage, who had been the trainer of his father. Minato Obito Hatake, three great ninjas had given their names to Mino and he is determined to prove himself worthy of those names.

Mino has worked hard and long to get where he is. Now twelve years old, it's the day before he has to take the test to graduate. All the ninjas have to go to the academy and train before taking a test and become a ninja. That's where Mino is today. Sitting beside his best friends, Shikamaru and Choji, while waiting for Iruka sensei. Iruka teaches them every day, but today he is off hunting down Naruto. Naruto was the child that holds the nine-tail fox spirit and while the adults of the village shunned him, knowing just who he is, their kids cast him off without knowing why. The only one to show any interest in him is Iruka sensei and Mino. Mino wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends, but Mino has always been there for Naruto when he needed a friend.

Mino could only imagine how Naruto feels. He lost both his parents and everyone turns their back on him and he has no idea why. Mino lost his own mother in the fight against the nine-tailed fox, but Mino has no one but the fox to blame. Naruto holds the fox, but he is not the fox. Mino only sees Naruto as a poor boy who has lost so much without even knowing it.

"He just doesn't get it." Mino hums in response. Shikamaru and Mino have been friends since they were old enough to walk. Shikamaru's father is a ninja just like Mino's, but the difference is that Shikamaru's father gives his job more attention than Shikamaru. His father is always too hard on him and pushing him to be who he isn't. While Mino's father accepts Mino as who he is and pushes him to try his best and be who he is, Shikamaru's father does the opposite. It's not uncommon for Shikamaru to complain about his father to Mino. Mino can't relate to it but can understand it.

"Shika, once we graduate then we won't have to worry about your dad. We can be who we want when we want. We'll be ninjas and independent. Don't worry so much about him. Like you always say, worrying is just a waste of time and a total drag." Shikamaru smiles and shakes his head at Mino.

Mino doesn't say much. He's quiet and sometimes appears to be withdrawn, but that's just who he is. He is very kind and very selfless. He'll always put himself second before others. He's there when you need him and you can always count on him. He might not say much, but when he does he usually knows just what to say. He's the type to say things when he needs to. He believes people should only talk when they have something they need or really want to say because otherwise, they're just blowing a lot of hot air.

Mino is cool, collected, and always calm and despite everything, he always has a smile to share. Mino is always in a good mood and is always smiling, one of his most famous thing to say is, 'A single smile brings a bit of happiness to those around you'.

"You still with us, Mino?" Mino glances over at Shikamaru and gives his traditional closed-eyed smile that always brings a smile to Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru laughs and pushes Mino. "Stop. Why do you always have to smile."

"A single smile-"

"Brings a bit of happiness to those around you. I know, but still, stop it, you like an idiot." Mino laughs, knowing Shikamaru was joking, but it was also true. Mino was always smiling that some people think it's a little unnatural, but that was just Mino. Always the optimist and happy guy. He knew that there were worst things that could happen to someone. He lost his mom, but his own father's mother left him, his dad died, his teacher died, his two close friends died. Kakashi Hatake has been through hell and he still can manage to be happy and smile and if Mino's dad can smile through that then Mino can smile through anything.

"Here comes Iruka Sensei." Mino says as Iruka walks in with Naruto. He has Naruto tied up and he drops Naruto on the floor of the classroom where the boy sulks. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto." He begins as some kids try to hide their snickers. Mino throws a glare at one kid who is outright laughing, though quiet so that Iruka sensei can't hear. When the kid sees Mino's glare he is quick to stop laughing.

Mino wasn't that tall and he looked younger than he was, but he looks much like his father. He has silver hair that oriented to his left side as Kakashi's hair does, and he has a relaxed and heavy-lidded expression like Kakashi. His eyes, however, are from his mother. Bright blue eyes that resemble that of lightning. Another trait in which he got from his father is that he can summon nin-dogs like his father, but Mino prefers just one dog, which is Kyo. Kyo always is with Mino like Akamaru is with Kiba. Kyo isn't a puppy like Akamaru is, however. Kyo is a beautiful tan and white Shiba nin dog. Kyo goes up to Mino's thighs in height on four legs and wears a similar relaxed expression as Mino. Shikamaru likes to joke that Kyo is Mino in dog form.

Kyo currently is lying by the desk that Mino, Shikamaru, and Choji are sitting at. Mino has his hand running over the dog's back, while the side of his head lays on his arm, which rests on the desk.

"Fine!" Mino focus is back on Iruka sensei. "Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Mino sighs and looks down at Kyo.

"Stay." Mino commands as he and the others line up to do the jutsu in front of the class.

"Minato, you go ahead first." Mino takes a step forward and does the sign without a word. When the smoke clears it reveals that Mino transformed into the fourth Hokage, his namesake. "Interesting choice."

"It makes sense to transform into him. He's what I'm named after." Mino says once he transforms back.

"Flawless as always Mino. Alright, Sakura, you're up next." Mino takes his spot beside Shikamaru, hopping up onto the desk to wait.

"As flawless as always." Shikamaru mocks, causing Mino to laugh.

"He's trying to tell you to get off your lazy ass and do well." Shikamaru laughs and bumps Mino's legs.

"Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it." There are very few people that Mino doesn't like. He is a very welcoming and kind person, but Sasuke is that one person he can't stand. The kid lost everyone, but unlike Kakashi who morn and moved on and now trying to be happy and live for those he lost, Sasuke has grown obsessed in trying to train in order to get revenge. As ninjas, their job is to help people not seek out your own desires above others. Sasuke lost his family, but he's growing mad with anger instead of morning them and that is why Mino doesn't like him. Ino and Sakura obsessing over him only make Mino more annoyed. Ino is the type of girl who can be very kind and generous, but her competitiveness and obsession over Sasuke make Mino not like her. The same can be said for Sakura. Those two girls are exactly alike. Both are competitive and obsessed with Sasuke and both of them let it get in the way of everything else, which makes them both unlikable.

"Transform!" Mino watches as she turns into Iruka Sensei, which is both weird and sucking up.

"I think it's a bit weird to turn into the person grading you." Mino tells Shikamaru.

"She had a whole village to pick and she chose to suck up instead. No one likes a suck up." Both Mino and Shikamaru turn to look at Ino. Ino is one of those popular girls, which means she is the type of girl that would never talk to Mino or Shikamaru. "What?"

"Nothing." Mino says before nodding towards Sakura. "I agree. She has everyone to pick from and she chose to suck up. Sucking up won't make you a good ninja. You can't compliment your way to greatness. You have to work hard and if you suck up to the people grading you then that isn't working hard, that's cutting corners."

"I agree." Ino says as she smiles at Mino. Mino gives her a smile in return.

"You transformed into me. Good."

"Even he thinks it's weird." Shikamaru says, causing Mino to snicker.

"Yes! I did it! Sasuke did you see that?"

"Sakura everyone saw it." Mino sighs, causing Shikamaru to laugh and Sakura to grow flush.

"Jeez, Mino what got to you?" Shikamaru asked. Normally Mino is nice and patient, but with Sasuke his patience is always thin and Sakura's obsession is on thin ice.

"Just tired." Mino says, not wanting to talk about Sasuke, especially near Ino.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Mino leans back and watches as Sasuke does exactly what Sakura did. "Uh, good." Mino grins as he sees how uncomfortable Iruka is.

"Told you it's creepy." He tells Shikamaru, who chuckles.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru tells Naruto.

"We always pay for your screw-ups."

"That what it means to be apart of a team. If one member fails then we all fails." Mino cuts in. They all knew his strong beliefs on teamwork and of his family's code of honor, never abandon your friends. "Good luck Naruto." Mino grins, while Shikamaru sighs and Ino bites back a comment.

"Thanks Mino." Naruto says before he steps forward. Mino blinks and his eyes are no longer the lightning blue, but purple with an outer black ring around his eyes and two black commas like symbols, one above and below his pupil, which slowly rotate counterclockwise as he looks at Naruto. These eyes are known as Subete Mira, the all-seeing eyes. These eyes come from the Shiryoku clan, the sight clan. These eyes all Mino to see the auras of people. The colors of the aura reflect the person's chakra, their ninjutsu, their taijutsu, their genjutsu, and their health. The color farthest from their body is their chakra aura, which is a light blue, the brighter it is the more chakra the body has. The next color is a navy blue, which represents the strength of their genjutsu. Next is a green color, which is their ninjutsu. The fourth color is purple, their taijutsu. The fifth is their health, which is yellow. All five of these colors surround a person's body and the stronger they glow the stronger each aura is. The Subete Mira eyes take up no chakra to use because they are apart of the Shiryoku clan and the eyes are easy to turn on and off, like flicking a switch in their mind.

Not many people know that Mino is apart of the Shiryoku clan. Those that do are Iruka Sensei because he is Mino's teacher, the Hokage because he knows everything about everyone in his village, Mino's family for obvious reasons, and Shikamaru because there isn't a single thing Mino doesn't share with Shikamaru. Choji is Mino's friend too, but Shikamaru and Mino were always closer. Shikamaru is Mino's best friend, his brother, his teammate, while Choji is just his friend. Choji didn't have the connection that Shikamaru shares with Mino, but that didn't mean Mino didn't care about Choji just as much, they just aren't as close.

Naruto's auras are all very faded, but that's because his chakra aura is flickering as if Naruto isn't channeling it at all. To fuel the other auras you have to have a strong chakra level and it seems Naruto doesn't. Mino isn't even sure if Naruto is channeling chakra or just doing the jutsu without thinking about chakra. Mino wouldn't be surprised if Naruto didn't pay attention in class to know how to use chakra.

In the end, Naruto doesn't even transform correctly. Instead of doing what is expected Naruto turns into a female version of himself who is naked and older. Mino raises an eyebrow in surprise, while Iruka stares in shock. Naruto transforms back laughing. "Gotcha! That's my sexy jutsu." Mino sighs in disappointment. Naruto can't expect to graduate if he is never serious.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Mino shakes his head as he drops down from the desk once Iruka sensei dismisses the class.

"Come on, Kyo." Mino calls, causing the dog to run over and stands by his side.

"Is your dad still on mission?" Shikamaru asks as they walk out the door.

"Yup."

"Want to go out tonight and get some dinner." Whenever Mino's father is out of town Shikamaru and Mino go out and get dinner together, not that it's much different when Mino's father is home. When Mino's father comes back he takes them both out for dinner where Shikamaru spends the night asking about the mission. Kakashi has been doing this for years now. Shikamaru's own father doesn't talk to Shikamaru much other than to give him orders. Shikamaru's father doesn't know really how to talk to Shikamaru, which is why having Kakashi is nice. Kakashi treats Shikamaru as an equal and talks to him like he isn't a kid. Kakashi treats Shikamaru much like he treats Mino and Shikamaru always loves to hear about the exciting missions Kakashi goes on.

"Yeah, come on, Shikamaru. Let's get out of here. I'm drained." Mino tells him as they walk out the main doors and start for the restaurant they always go to Yakiniku Q, Mino's second favorite place to eat. His other favorite is Ramen Ichiraku. As the two friends walk down the streets to the restaurant, both their minds are on tomorrow. Tomorrow is the big day. The day they either stay as students for another year or move on and become ninjas.


End file.
